ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Glispies
The Glispies is an upcoming Disney XD miniseries produced by Disney Television Animation and Mercury Filmworks. It is believed Cartoon Network Studios has contributed to the project. The Glispies is created by CoinsCP. It will last 6 parts and then go into a movie to finish the story. The show will premiere on Disney XD on July 11, 2016, airing an episode per week, and the episodes will air on Disney Channel the subsequent Friday. The movie will air on August 26, 2015 as a simulcast between Disney Channel and Disney XD. The show was given a TV-Y7-FV rating for the miniseries and a TV-PG rating for the movie. The show follows 14-year-old Tisby, who is awoken in the middle of the night by Max, a ghost-like creature called a Glispie, who was given the task of making Tisby's life much better, but Tisby doesn't think he needs any fixing. Over time, Max and Tisby warm up to each other, but a threat is lurking to the Glispieland as they do so. Episodes #"Middle of the Night" #*Length: 6 minutes #*Disney XD Airing: July 11, 2016, 8:20 PM (after a movie) #*Disney Channel Airing: July 15, 2016, 9:00 PM #*Tisby is woken in the middle of the night and meets Max the Glispie. #"Romantic Date" #*Length: 14 minutes #*Disney XD Airing: July 18, 2016, 8:20 PM (after a rerun of the previous episode) #*Disney Channel Airing: July 22, 2016, 9:00 PM #*Max attempts to get Tisby the girl of his dreams, Teddy, and Tisby returns by helping Max blend in with humans. #"Glispie War III" #*Length: 22 minutes #*Disney XD Airing: July 25, 2016, 8:00 PM #*Disney Channel Airing: July 29, 2016, 9:00 PM #*Tisby makes a big mistake when he fills in for Max to let him go out for some time, and gives a secret villain the opportunity to strike Glispieland. #"The Secrets of the Interdimensional Saw" #*Length: 11 minutes #*Disney XD Airing: August 1, 2016, 8:00 PM #*Disney Channel Airing: August 5, 2016, 9:00 PM #*Max believes that the interdimensional saw can possibly travel to other worlds besides from Earth to Glispieland and back; Tisby attempts to make up with Teddy. #"Learning the Language of the Glispie" #*Length: 11 minutes #*Disney XD Airing: August 8, 2016, 8:15 PM (after a rerun of the previous episode) #*Disney Channel Airing: August 12, 2016, 9:15 PM (after a Wander Over Yonder rerun) #*Max must teach Tisby how to blend in with the Glispies so that he can help them defeat the incoming attack. #"Fight Back" #*Length: 44 minutes #*Disney XD Airing: August 15, 2016, 8:00 PM #*Disney Channel Airing: August 19, 2016, 9:00 PM #*Max, Tisby, Teddy, and the rest of the Glispies must defeat the unknown villain from destroying Glispieland. #''The Glispies: General Truford and the Army of Glispies'' #*Length: 93 minutes #*Simulcast Airing: August 26, 2016, 8:00 PM #*General Truford begins opening interdimensional portals and taking over the minds of innocent creatures; Max becomes overstressed with attempts to make plans to save Glispieland. Page in progress! Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films